


What She Got Into

by TSsweets13



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye
Genre: Hardcore, Kinky, Multi, Smut, Stalking, dubcon, threesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Coming home from work one day Salacia stumbles across the most attractive man she has ever seen and develops an obsession. She begins to follow him and that leads her down a path she would never expect.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/OC, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Darkiplier/OC/Antisepticeye, Darkiplier/oc
Kudos: 13





	1. Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I did writing the egos so it felt right to post it here first. This hasn’t been posted anywhere else before. So I hope you all enjoy. I would love some feedback.

She knew it wasn’t the normal thing to do. Follow a stranger home. She knew it wasn’t right. Or legal. Or sane for that matter. This stranger in particular exuded danger. But that was what excited Salacia about the black and red haired man, with matching eyes and a business suit. He looked debonair up to those almost evil eyes, dark, calculating, haunting. She met them as she stepped on the train that evening. But she’d been called onto it by his form, only realizing after the doors shut...it was not the one that would take her home. 

But she wasn’t going home tonight. 

At least not yet. 

She followed the striking man to his home. He went inside. She walked past. To the next station and went home. Nothing more happened. It would never happen again. 

Except it happened again the next night. She met those red eyes and looked shyly away as she stepped on the wrong train, rode it to the wrong stop. Got off last and followed him home. Walked to the next stop after looking at the street name. Went home. It would never happen again. 

It happened again the next night. She saw the house number that time. Then the next night. She watched him on the train. Then the next night she anticipated seeing him on the train and stood outside his home looking at the door from the corner of her silver eyes, pretending to fix her heel. It kept happening for a week straight. Then two. She’d learned his name. What he was called. 

Darkiplier. 

Dark for short. 

She never spoke it aloud. It would make her sound crazy. This was all innocent of course. By the end of the third week she’d seen him in daylight. And he was even more striking. He took a different train in the mornings. That was a chance encounter. She was just going to the new farmers market and she saw him, heard someone say his name. And it was was delightful. 

Salacia Knew she wanted to see him in the daylight again. 

She found herself going to the new farmers market daily. She was just eating healthier of course. And that train was the best way to get there. 

By the fourth week she’d discovered a new cafe she liked. It served delicious blueberry scones and it so happened that it was outside of a gym that the handsome stranger went to three afternoons a week. She saw him working out with another man. This one with green hair. He was nice as well. They seemed to know each other well. 

She followed the red eyed Dark to the train on the other side of the street, then home that night. The next day...would change everything...or maybe everything changed a month before when she first met those red eyes. 

—

Breaking and entering is a crime. 

A crime punishable by up to 20 years in prison in some states. 

Yet...Salacia thought nothing of punishment when she saw the back window cracked to Dark’s home when she was looking at the flowerbed of bloody red roses. So she climbed through it. The placed had a spicy scent and was dark. So dark. It had almost an otherworldly feel to it. She was careful as she walked. He had no animals. But she didn’t want to set off an alarm system. There didn’t seem to be one. 

Odd. 

But a relief. 

She walked through the rooms. There was a second bedroom that was locked that had a blue and green A on the door. But the room that had her attention was the room that had a big black and red D painted on the door. She bit her lip and walked into it. 

He wasn’t home. She knew that. The room smelled of cologne and musk...and sex. It was heady and intoxicating. But who was he screwing? She envied and hated them. The walls were dark. The shades were drawn. The sheets were...pink satin...odd...but that seemed to suit him. She brushed her fingers over them. He had a delicious looking toy box out in the open. He was kinky. 

Her body shuddered. She sat on his bed and let her hand delve under the cream colored skirt she wore. She played with herself on his bed. Moaning softly as she brought herself to orgasm there on his sheets imagining it was him. She lay there panting breathing the air of him in…

Then she heard a key in the front door…

She jumped up and quickly (but silently) made her way to the closet, panicking, she didn’t want this to be they way they met first hand. She made sure the door slid shut almost on the rollers. She heard him talking to someone with a thick Irish accent...his friend. She’d heard them talk before. 

“I just need to change.” Dark said. 

God his voice made her shiver. 

He walked into the room and they were so close she could almost touch him. Oh god was he going to open the closet?!

No...no he had clothes folded onto the computer chair. He striped the smart suit off in exchange for a midriff exposing halter and sleeveless red flannel, and some tight jeans. She’d hidden her eyes as he changed. Why? She didn’t want to ruin the surprise of it all. She wanted him to have some mystery left. 

He picked something up from his desk. A collar and remote. He tested them. A rather twisted smirk coming onto his face. 

“Okay Anti, I’m ready, are you?” He called. 

And his friend entered the room, green hair, gauges, wearing torn up skinny jeans, a green short sleeved hoody, and what looked to be a tight black shirt underneath. His eyes were blue and green. Salacia bit her lip. He was hot too. This was shocking. 

“You’ve had it all day.” The one called Anti said. 

“I know, I had to fiddle with the charge pack, increase the power...you said you were growing used to its level…” Dark said simply and hooked the odd color around his friends neck before using it to pull him into a rough, kiss.

It seemed like Dark was the dom at first but Anti was fighting with him in this moment. They kissed like they were at war. Salacia felt the blood red thong she wore dampening at the sight. Anti seemed to grow tired of their battle and shoved Dark onto his pink sheets to which the other’s response was to hit a switch on the remote causing the collar he’d attached to activate and...send and electric shock through the green haired Irishman. 

That didn’t seem to deter Anti though, it only seemed to egg him on as he crawled onto the bed. He kissed Dark once more making the other man grab at his narrow hips and smirk. 

He broke the kiss to growl, “Sick bastard getting off on getting shocked.”

“Shut the fuck up you asshole, you get off on blood.” The other said and dug his nails deep into the others exposed bicep making the man hiss as it drew blood from him. 

Their bodies moved together like music or magic and it was hard for Salacia to keep herself under control. Unfortunately when she tried to adjust herself so her leg would not fall asleep...a hanger rattled...alerting both men to her presence. And for the first time since they began her own private peep show she squeezed her eyes shut tight. Footsteps echoed as they neared the closet. 

“Didn’t take long.” Anti murmured. 

“Nope.” Dark said tearing the closet door open, “Hello there, little one.” He laughed with a malicious, delicious lilt to his tone. 

Salacia looked up at the pare of them, smiling at her with sharp teeth that made her shudder. She felt nervous and excited all at once. 

“This is her then?” Anti asked. 

“Mmm.” Dark said as Salacia had the decency to shrink in on herself. 

“Your pretty little stalker.” Anti said his accent lilting off his tongue.

“She is just that isn’t she, a pretty little stalker?” Dark chuckled, “You actually thought I didn’t notice you, everywhere? I’m very observant, Salacia…”

She squeaked.

“Yes, I know your name, just didn’t bother sharing it until now. You’re good, careful, making every encounter seem...chance...I’m just better.” Dark laughed. 

“Well now that we’re all acquainted.” Anti said impatiently, “I think it’s time she learned her lesson don’t you?”

“Oh yes...little one, you need to be punished for invading my space.” He said, “And I know just how to do it too.” 

He reached into the closet and grabbed her bicep yanking her out. She had no idea what he was going to do to her. Those red eyes gave nothing away.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia has been caught peeping now it’s time for her punishment. 
> 
> Warnings: spanking, belt usage, threesome sex, rough sex, bdsm undertones, dirty talk, name calling, dubcon at first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be hard for some to handle. Read with caution. It’s hardcore.

He drug her to the bed and tossed her onto it. Somehow this wasn’t where she expected him to drag her. Still she said nothing. She didn’t know what to say. He grabbed something from his box of toys. It was another collar. 

“If you behave it will be the only collar I put on you. If you don’t...well…” Dark began. 

“This isn’t the only shock collar in the house, pretty little stalker.” Anti laughed. 

Salacia let out a frightened whimper at that making both of them chuckle. Dark gripped her chin harshly, his thumbnail leaving an indent in her skin. 

“Oh cutie…” that word sounded so wrong falling from his lips, “Did you think that back window was left cracked on accident? I had to see if my stalker would act…” 

“And the first day too, eager little minx isn’t she?” Anti laughed, his laugh reverberating through the room.

“Oh yes she is, aren’t you?” Dark asked. 

Salacia shivered looking at them worried about answering wrong, unable to really speak before he shoved her head away from his grip. He glared his red eyes making her shiver as Anti laughed and ‘tsk’ed’ her. 

“Answers are essential little stalker.” Anti laughed.

“Now, now, now, don’t lose that boldness now Salacia, you broke into my home, and I’m just guessing fucked yourself on my bed based on the wet spot Anti shoved me onto.” She flushed, “You've been following me for a month. So when I ask a question you answer me, is that clear?”

“Y-yes.” She gasped out. 

“Yes what?” He chuckled.

“Yes...Sir?” She asked unsure if that was the one he wanted. 

“Hmm, I like it, respectful.” He chuckled darkly 

“Still, respect doesn’t get her out of it, does it?” the Irish one asked.

“Oh no it does not.” Dark laughed.

He grabbed her by the waist flipping her over onto her stomach, she couldn’t catch herself before falling face first into his sheets. At least they were soft. Both Anti and Dark laughed at her lack of coordination. And why did that humiliation turn her on?

“Hold her arms down Anti.” Dark ordered his friend. 

“Oh shock me.” The green haired man snapped in the way in would say bite me. 

“You would actually like it.” Dark said before doing so making Anti groan before he roughly pinned Salacia’s front end to the bed by her shoulders, his crotch, with very prominent bulge right in her face. 

Dark grinned, “This is a sight isn’t it, bet you thought you’d sneak in and out. Maybe steal a tie or something.” He commented flipping her skirt up, “Oh look Anti, she’s wearing my favorite color.” 

Salacia whimpered. 

“Damn, a woman whimpering near my dick…” Anti groaned, “That’s nice already.” 

“I’m gonna make her scream near it...not that the fact that your dick is terrifying as it is…” Dark teased.

Anti growled at him. Dark shocked him again making his hips jump, when they did his crotch hit Salacia in the face. She didn’t complain merely grunted a bit. That only made them laugh more. 

She heard Dark stand and grab something from beside the bed. The sound of rustling fabrics. 

“I would think you’d wanna use a toy for this, a paddle or riding crop.” Anti suggested. 

“Mmm, as delicious as that sounds, no...I feel like the basics is the best choice this first time…” Dark said, “So Salacia, my cute little Stalker, I think by now you’ve gotten yourself into more than you had anticipated, I’m going to whip your ass with my belt until you scream ‘Mercy’ at the top of your lungs. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.” She gasped out already panting, her thighs trembling and thong getting damp. 

Dark chuckled, “She’s getting wet at my promise to hurt her.” He mocked to Anti.

“She’s as twisted as we are.” Anti laughed. 

Dark didn’t warn her the first time that leather came down on her ass. She screamed out. Both men groaned. They were sadistic, so why didn’t she want to run? It hurt, badly. There was probably an ugly red mark on her ass already. He struck her again. She cried out again. Over and over. She was screaming. Her mouth unable to form words. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Mascara staining her her face. Arousal streaming from between her thighs. The men were mocking her as she got off on the pain that Dark was delivering her. How long would this torture last? 

On that last strike her throat formed the word that she didn’t even remember until now, it was too much, “Mercy!” She shrieked, louder than anything before, and she’d been screaming so violently. 

All at once Dark stopped. He set the belt down and ran his fingers over her angry red ass. 

“You lasted quite a while. Longer than I expected did you like that?” He asked. 

She could only whimper again barely forming word her body trembling at his touch. He brushed his fingers again and she jumped, her thighs twitching. 

“Keep going Dark...I bet the more you play with that red, worried skin...I bet you could make the sick bitch cum.” Anti cackled. 

Dark chuckled and began to swirl his fingers around the skin dragging his nails over the area too. Before she couldn’t control it and let out a strangled cry as an orgasm forced itself through her. 

“Oh very nice, very nice, twisted little one, getting off on being hurt.” Dark mocked as she panted, “I almost wanna try that on your tits.” 

She let out a pleading whine for mercy again and they laughed harder. 

“Oh poor thing, she’s in so much pain, we should really give her some kind of reward.” Anti said. 

Dark grabbed some aloe lotion and spread it over her ass soothing the sting and burn. He helped her sit up on her knees. 

“There we go,” He said, “Is there something you think you want for being such a good girl for me?” 

Salacia could barely speak being taken in by those red eyes, “K-Kiss me…” she gasped, “Please.”

Dark chuckled and held her chin and pulled her into a rough, but forgiving kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair and grasped onto it as he broke away. He smirked as she looked at him with dazed eyes. 

“Should we get ours now?” Anti asked. 

“She’s giving, I’m sure.” Dark murmured, “Aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes Sir…” she gasped.

Both men smirked their sharp teeth gleaming in the red light. Anti pulled her up into a harsher kiss than Dark had given her. This seemed more along the lines of what she could expect from them. He smirked darkly as she stared at him, hypnotized by his blue and green eyes. 

“Pretty little stalker you are. No idea why you’d caught eyes for that psycho...but, damn...I’m reapin’ the benefits.” His hand moved to her throat gripping it as his other hand yanked her top and bra up, “Fucking nice tits. Now, Darkimoo here is gonna fuck that cute little cunt of yours…” before he could finish Dark tore her panties from her body exposing her nethers completely, “And I’m gonna ravage that throat. And you’re gonna take it without complaining, aren’t you?”

She nodded, “Yes I will.” She said. 

“Hmm good girl.” Dark purred, “Pretty pussy, too.” 

He nudged her legs apart with his thighs as he undid his jeans and worked them down to allow a huge cock to spring forth. Anti let go of her throat and worked his own pants down as she fell back on the sheets. 

“Please…” she begged. 

“Oh don’t worry dirty one, you’ll get what's coming your way.” Dark promised, “Your job is only to lay there and take it, like a good little slut, understood?”

“Yes sir.” She whimpered.

Their cocks were long and hard. And all she wanted was to fuck them hard. Anti turned her head and squeezed her face making her open her lips. She stuck her tongue out without prompting eating some praise from the green haired man. He pressed his cock in without much preamble and she spluttered and gagged around him already. He chuckled. 

“Oh you’ve got so much coming your way if that’s too much for you.” He said, And I am gonna love pushing you past your limits.”

She whimpered around him, and screamed as Dark forced his cock between her lower set of lips. The invasion was amazing, painfully amazing. She grasped the sheets. They didn’t give her a full moment to adjust before they began to thrust into her. She gagged and moaned. Her hands moved one hand to grasp Dark’s shoulder, the other to grasp Anti’s thigh. She squeezed as they moved and used her. It was rough, humiliating. They degraded her as they thrust forcefully into her holes. 

“Fuck yes, that throat’s made for abuse, take it, choke on it…” Anti growled his accent thicker with pleasure. 

“Damn you should get a feel of her cunt...tight...and every time she gags….gets tighter...I think she’s already cum twice...little slut…” Dark laughed and pinched her nipple hard twisting it. 

All Salacia could do was scream out in pleasure around Anti’s cock. He grunted. 

“Damn...when she screams like that it vibrates down my cock...feels so good…” Anti said. 

Dark groaned and smirked, “I can imagine, also, she’s sensitive, bet she’d loved some nipple torture...maybe even getting some piercings.” Dark said and twisted it again making her scream more and orgasm again her cunt tightening more. 

“Fuck yes…” he grunted. 

His hips stuttered and he buried himself deep inside of her and filled her with his hot seed. 

“That’s a good little slut, taking cum...damn...feels good...to fill a cunt...so welcoming of it after getting off to my hurting her.” He purred watching her shake. 

Anti followed shortly after but pulled out and came over her flushed face, coating her face and hair instead of her insides. She whimpered looking up at the two of them. They put their pants back properly after tucking their dicks away. 

Her punishment was complete. 

Instead of being relieved...she felt...deflated. And they could see it laughing at her again. 

“Poor thing.” Anti mocked her. 

“Something you want?” Dark asked. 

She nodded feeling embarrassed but so free from their abuses. 

“Don’t be so shy, little one.” Dark said.

“More...please…” she begged, “Please Sir…” 

They laughed again and shook their heads a bit at her pleading and Dark ran his fingers through her hair like she was an untrained, dewy-eyed, precious pet, a placating smile on his lips. 

“Sorry little one.” He said, “Punishment is over. And we don’t like to share.”

Anti got out of his friend’s bed and stretched, “Unless you have anyone to bring into it...you just gotta live with the memories.” He said. 

“I’ve got a sister.” Salacia said before she could even think. 

At that both men stopped stared at her then shared a look. This was getting interesting alright. They might have to keep her.


	3. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia indeed has a sister and to keep Dark in her life she has brought her into their twisted world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rough sex, use of a shock collar, collar and leash, dirty talk, name calling, two couples having sex at the same time, maybe slight dubcon

That night was hard. But going on without Dark or Anti’s touches was harder. She still followed Dark, but this time she was aware he knew. So she wasn’t shy about making eye contact, or showing off the clothes she chose for him. She loved the subtle smirk he’d get on his face when he approved. One day he loved the dress she wore so much that he even set his hand on her lower back. 

Physical contact. The highest praise. But she knew that nothing more would happen if she didn’t get another person in for their games. Therein lied a conundrum. How could she convince her sister...or rather her best friend who was like a sister to her to come join her for a night of hot, humiliating sex? And that it would be worth it. 

But she had to. Because she had to have more. So she called Ere. She told her she had a couple friends she wanted her to meet. One that she was sure she would like. It wasn’t like Salacia didn’t like him. But she had her preferences...and she had followed Darkiplier for a month. But she knew her sister. She knew that the second she said ear gauges, torn skinny jeans, and an Irish accent she would be sold. 

She just didn’t mention the shock collar and the stalking of his best friend/sometimes fuck buddy and the throat fucking he’d given her. No, Ere would need to find that out on her own. 

She’d like it too...most likely. 

Ere was after all, a bit twisted like Sal was. 

—

Ere met Salacia at the train station. They got on the train. The same one that the silver eyed girl had first followed the red eyed man home on that first night so long ago. She smiled as her sister looked at her in anticipated confusion. She looked at her back smiling. 

When they got outside the door she stopped her, “Now, sis, my friends...are a...little...dark at times…” she warned aloofly, “But you’ll like them.” 

“Okay. I mean...you and I can be kinda dark…” Ere said. 

Sal nodded but knocked on the door without another work. 

Dark was the one who opened the door. He grinned at Sal. He knew she would come through. He had had no doubts. She was addicted to him. His little stalker still. He didn’t mind. Having such an outwardly sweet looking person stalking him day in and day out. Craving him to use her. That was something he could never tire of. 

“Well now, Salacia, I knew you would not disappoint.” He chuckled, “Looking lovely as always.” 

She blushed, he was a charmer until it came to bed, then he was in full control and totally dark. 

“Hey Dark, this is my friend, practically my sister, Aeriana, Ere this is Darkiplier, just goes by Dark.” Salacia said with a red lipped smile. 

“Come on in ladies, Anti’s waiting. Irish prick’s impatient.” Dark chuckled. 

Salacia led her sister inside. Ere looked at Sal shivering at the voice of her friend and his red eyes and the midriff outfit. They weren’t even giving pretense tonight. At least for Salacia. She knew what that meant. They walked through to the living room and smiled at the green haired man on the couch. His blue eye and green eye sparking st the sight of Ere. 

“Hello there ladies. Good ta see ya again Salacia.” He purred. 

“Hey Anti. This is my friend, who’s like my sister Aeriana, Ere this is Antisepticeye, just call him Anti.” She said with a smile. 

“Hello there Ere.” Anti purred. 

Ere shivered and looked at Sal. 

“Where in the Hell did you find these two?” She asked before her he brain could tell her mouth not to open up. 

They laughed, “Oh so you haven’t told her your nickname pretty little stalker?” Anti teases getting up off the couch and sauntering over to them standing in front of the pair. 

Dark sidled up behind the pair, ”Or what she did to earn it? She didn’t did she Ere? Too embarrassed to tell you how twisted she is, or are you as twisted as she is deep down just hasn’t been brought out yet?” 

The golden eyed girl looked at her sister. “Sal?” She asked.

The silver eyed girl opened her mouth but Dark cut her off. 

“She followed me Home, for a month she followed me, thought she was clever. And for the unobservant masses she was.”  
He set his hands on Ere’s hips and leaned in to breath in her hair, “But I knew. I left open the chance. And she took it...to break into my home...she peeped on me and Anti here in what you could call a compromising position, from inside my closet, after playing with herself on my bed.” He purred. 

“And when we caught her...we showed her what we do to punish things like that. But she came back. And now you’re here. Because we don’t really like sharing...one person.” Anti said chucking as he pulled Sal against him leaning in to hiss quietly in her ear, Ere couldn’t hear it, “Jealous aren’t you? Watching him touch her like that? It’s not you.” Anti mocked and licked the shell of her ear, “Don’t worry your cock starved body will have its fix from dear Darkimoo soon enough.” He broke away from her and patted her hip, “How about we start out with a fun game.”

“I agree.” Dark said, “I know Salacia wants to play, but are you okay with it, Ere?” 

Ere looked around catching onto the kind of games that her sister had brought her into. And while she was a bit miffed at not being in on it from the beginning. There was something about these men that made her want to be...bad. 

“Please…” She gasped as Dark nipped her throat. 

“She’s twisted as her sister.” Anti chuckled, “I swear you being stalked was the best thing that happened to us.” 

“Let’s wait until this night is over before you say that.” Dark said, “See how it goes.”

He stepped away from the pair along with Dark as the pair of ladies looked on them. The men smirked at the young women. 

“What game did you have in mind, Anti?” He asked. 

“Strip each other down completely.” Anti said, “Loosen up, this night is going to be fun for us, don’t feel like we’re going to make you feel like we want you miserable. In pain maybe at times, but not miserable.” 

“I love that idea.” Dark said, “Finally you’ve got a good idea.” 

“Ya bloody bastard.” Anti growled. 

“Shut up. Get to it, then.” Dark said. 

Salacia and Ere blushed. They had never done anything like this before. Sure they’d both had same sex experiences before. But never together. They could make an excuse. But that would disappoint Anti and Dark. And they didn’t want to do that. Ere had no idea what was really coming but she already didn’t want to disappoint them. 

Salacia reached out and pulled Ere’s jacket off her shoulders and smiled at her. She knew that her sister would be okay. She lifted the white t-shirt off of her smiling has she revealed her deep green bra. Unknowingly wearing something Anti would like. Ere moved now and took off Salacia’s jacket before she unbuttoned her robins egg colored button up tank top and pulled it away. Salacia had on and black and white lacy bra. Understated and sexy. Dark liked that. She knew that much. 

Together they unzipped their skirts and slid them down revealing their matching bottoms and stood there a moment feeling shy but excited. 

“Who first?” Sal asked. 

“You, you were always more the exhibitionist.” Ere teased. 

“And you Ere always the bitch.” Sal teased back as the boys chuckled moving her arms so Ere could wrap her arms around her and unsnap her bra. 

“You’re one to talk.” Ere said as she pulled the bra off of her best friend’s triple Ds. 

Salacia smirked and wrapped her arms around Ere and did the same revealing Ere’s double Ds. Then they stripped off their panties both bare before the men before the thought of what they’d done had crossed their minds. And by then it was too late. Over shirts and jeans off Dark and Anti were on them. 

Anti walked over to Ere and traced her waist smirking, “Pretty little stalker has a pretty little sister. Both of you have fabulous tits. Tonight is gonna be fun. And don’t worry. If you need to stop just scream mercy, Okay?” He said. 

Dark grabbed Salacia’s hips harder than he had Ere’s. He nipped her neck. 

“I have such plans for you tonight, little one.” He said, “But there’s no privacy...everything is going to happen here in front of everyone. No going back, are you okay with that?” 

“Yes sir!” Salacia gasped feeling his teeth scrape her throat again. 

He stepped back and held out the black leather collar he’d put on her the night before. She felt her thighs tremble. She extended her neck and allowed him to put it on her. 

Anti had his collar on already but he had a collar in his hand as well smiling darkly at Ere. She looked curiously at him. 

“You willing to behave for me, darlin’?” He asked the brunette.

“Y-Yes.” She gasped. 

“Good girl.” He said and she let him slip the collar on, she had no idea what kind of collar it was yet. 

But from the look both men were looking at her she best not say a word. She blushed darkly under their gazes. Naked entirely in body and soul. It was like they could see through them. 

“Please sir…” she murmured. 

“Don’t worry little one, in time. Get on your knees, I have one more surprise for you.” Dark said his red eyes shining in anticipation. 

She slowly fell to her knees before him smiling up at him submissively. He smirked picking up something from the table beside him.it was a leash. He hooked it to her collar and tugged it making her sit up straighter she gasped a bit for air when he did as it tightened the collar a bit. 

He smirked, “You like that?” He asked hearing the moan in her gasp.m

“Yes sir.” She whimpered. 

“Damn I’ve missed that sound.” He said, “That cute little whimper.” His smirk was dark and she knew that her body would be sore and used by the end of the night, 

Anti looked at Ere and smirked, “Get on your knees and I’ll show you what that special little collar does, to deter you from misbehaving.” He purred. 

Ere nodded and did as he said looking up at him. She dropped to her knees looking up at him gold eyes gleaming, she felt fearful but excited. He held up a remote. 

“Five seconds, that’s how long I’m gonna hold the button down for.” He told her, “If it’s too much say Mercy.” 

He was a sick, twisted individual, but he wanted to be sure that he never went too far with it. At least right off. He hit the button and the shock that went through Ere was more than just from the collar it was surprise. She jumped and let out a cry...pain, surprised...and…

“Again…” she gasped as he removed his finger from the button, mouth moving before her brain. 

“Oh, you are twisted as this one, you liked that?” He chuckled.

“Yes...I...please...Again...please…” she begged her thighs shaking. 

He smirked and hit the button again, five seconds more as she cried out, thighs wet with arousal. 

“Again…” she gasped, pleading. 

“Sick bitch.” He said with a grin, he liked it. 

Dark yanked the leash about as he led Salacia through their living room like an animal. She whimpered as he did, insulting her when she stumbled. Smacking her ass every now and then. When she gasped for air he’d pause. She was his puppet, his toy, and she liked it. 

“Twisted little slut.” He mocked before grabbing her by the hair, “You gonna suck my cock, get it ready to go inside of you?” 

“Yes sir!” She panted. 

“Good little one.” He smirked and removed his boxers. 

Anti had gotten up to thirteen seconds with the collar. And Ere was so close to orgasm with it. She bucked her hips as he stopped with the collar. 

“Did you cum?” He chuckled. 

“N-no Sir...close…” she whimpered. 

“Good, because ya gotta suck me off first.” He grabbed her by her hair and got her into position kicked his boxers off. 

Salacia grasped his hot hard rod and leaned in and licked a thick stripe up the underside of his cock. It tasted amazing. She swirled her tongue around the head and took it into her mouth. Usually she liked to tease but tonight she was so worked up that she couldn’t. She began to bob her head taking more and more of his cock inside. She gagged a bit moaning as she did. He had perfect hold of the leash loving the sight of her below him like that. 

“Sexy thing.” He purred, “Dirty thing.”

Ere licked along his shaft giving the tip kitten licks before suckling the tip. Anti groaned as she suckled his head and began to bob suckling more and more of his cock into her mouth. She had a delightful mouth. She sucked him just right. She gagged a bit, but kept going. Taking him deep.”

“Sexy little thing.” He grunted, “Filthy girl.”

Salacia grasped his thighs and deepthroated him her longer nails digging into his thighs. She drug them down as he began to thrust his hips. He grunted. 

“Good fucking girl, you know what I like, don’t you. Choke it down...fuck...one of these days I’m just gonna tie you up under my desk and have you there for nothing but choking on my dick all day…fuck that would be damn good.” He groaned. “bet you’d like that too, wouldn’t you?” He grunted. 

She just moaned around him. But that wasn’t sufficient. He tugged on the collar and pulled her off. She shuddered and looked up a him. 

“Wouldn’t you?” He asked darkly. 

“Y-Yes Sir.” She panted. 

“Good girl.” He purred, “Are you ready for me now?” 

“Yes sir! Fuck me.” She begged him.

Ere sucked him deep as he would go. He grunted bucking his hips. She wondered what would take it over the top until she saw another remote on the table beside them. And she knew their collars were identical. When his head was tossed back in pleasure. She silently snatched it and hit the button shocking him as she gave a particularly hard suck making him cry out louder. 

“Fuck yes!” He grunted. He looked down at her eyes blazing as he tore her off of his cock by her hair, “Damn, you learn fast.” 

He rewarded her with fifteen seconds on her own collar. She screamed in pleasured pain. 

“Are you ready to get that cunt split open?” He purred. 

“Yes, please...fuck me.” She gasped. 

He grinned darkly. It was time for the crescendo. Anti shoved Ere onto the floor on her back and Dark shoved Salacia onto the floor on her front. Their top halves side by side. They could practically touch each other. Anti spread Ere’s legs open and Dark kicked Salacia’s knees apart. The girls looked at each other as they gasped for air. And all at once it was knocked out of them again. They slammed inside, not caring for pretense. Invasion. The best friends grasped each other’s hands on instinct from pain but cried out in pleasure. 

This was sick. 

This was twisted.

It was wrong. 

But it was so good.

There was no going back now. 

The men began to move staring down at their...lovers seemed like to soft a word. They fucked them with no care as to their pleasure but that didn’t matter as they were getting off on the treatment. Their hands clasped together as they screamed...but never ‘Mercy’. That was the last thing they wanted. Tears of pleasured pain streamed down their cheeks, smearing eyeliner and carefully applied face respectively. 

Dark liked to yank on the leash ever so often just to jolt her, tighten that cunt up a bit too. She’d scream his name when he’d land a slap to her ass at the same time...or try to scream it...as the collar impeded her enunciation. He would periodically bite her shoulders and neck from behind, leaving angry marks on her skin that would be hell to cover up. But she wouldn’t care about the work...or care to cover them...not if they were his mark. 

Anti would shock her from time to time just to give her some more sensation. Not to mention it gave him a nice peripheral sensation too. She’d scream. Scream his name as he’d yank her hair. He too would bite. That seemed to be a kink they both shared. Ere wouldn’t care about covering it up...unless he told her too. He was rough with groping her hips and breasts. And she loved it. 

They girls had came so many times they couldn’t count by the time their two insane partners let out low groans and buried themselves deep inside of them and filled them in sync. Teeth bared and then dug into tender necks, marking them fully. Names shrieked. Bodies owned. 

Pain. 

Pleasure.

Humiliation. 

Bliss. 

And it was over. 

They pulled out. Cleaned up. Went to get rags for the girls. Sick, twisted men though they be, they took care of their toys. Salacia looked at Ere, both girls fully spent. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you what was gonna happen…” She panted, unmoving from the floor, cum dripping down her thighs. 

“Don’t be...I’m...glad you didn’t, I don’t know if I’d have shown if you had...glad I did.” She panted. 

Dark and Anti returned and cleaned the women up helped them sit up, giving the, blankets and Salacia looked at her preferred. A soft desire in her eyes. Ere giving Anti the same look. 

They smirked. And kissed them. No words needed to be spoken.

Ere and Salacia belonged to them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic on AO3! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please give me some feedback if you can. I’m actually really proud of this. Thank you again.


End file.
